Litten (Pokémon)
|} Litten (Japanese: ニャビー Nyabby) is a introduced in Generation VII. It evolves into starting at level 17, which evolves into starting at level 34. Along with and , Litten is one of three starter Pokémon of Alola available at the beginning of Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon. Along with Rowlet and Popplio, it was the second Generation VII Pokémon to be revealed to the public on May 10, 2016. Biology Litten is a quadruped, feline Pokémon covered with primarily black fur. It has a short muzzle with a tiny, black nose, red eyes with yellow sclera, and short, pointed ears with pale gray insides. There are two red stripes around each of its legs and two horizontal stripes with a vertical stripe across them on its forehead. The lower part of Litten's face is also red, and there is a large tuft of fur on each cheek. A tuft of fur sits at the end of its long tail. When it arches its back, three pointed tufts of fur with red tips appear along its spine. Litten is a solitary Pokémon that does not typically display its emotions, and should not be given too much affection. While grooming, it collects fur inside its stomach. By setting the stored fur alight, it can spit fireballs that change based on how it coughs. Litten's fur produces flammable oils, and when it begins shedding, it burns all its fur in a blaze.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/litten/ Its fur coat regrows twice a year. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Litten A Litten living on Melemele Island first appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, which also marked the species' debut. would later it in One Journey Ends, Another Begins.... It later evolved into during Pushing the Fiery Envelope!. Minor appearances A Litten briefly appeared alongside a and in I Choose You!. A 's Litten appeared in a flashback in SM100 as a resident of what is now the Ultra Ruin. Pokédex entries type. Litten show few emotions and prefer being alone. It takes time to build any level of trust.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Litten named Dollar that first appeared in The Grand Entrance and Delivery Boy Sun. Sun received him from Professor Kukui. He later evolved into a . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15||''}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10||'}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Power Trip|Dark|Physical|20|100|10| |}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} By tutoring Anime-only moves Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=726 |name2=Torracat |type1-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=727 |name3=Incineroar |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Litten's Japanese name and its romanization were revealed in a tweet of their trademark on March 27, 2016. Origin Litten is based on a , specifically a due to the bands/stripes on its legs and the marking on its forehead. Name origin Litten may be a combination of lit, little, and kitten. Nyabby may be a combination of ニャー nyā (meow), , and 火 hi (fire). In other languages , , and |fr=Flamiaou‎‎|frmeaning=From and |es=Litten|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Flamiau|demeaning=From and |it=Litten|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=냐오불 Nyaobul|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=火斑喵 Huǒbānmiāo|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=火斑喵 Fóbāanmīu|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |ru=Литтен Litten|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * Ash's Litten * Notes External links |} 725 de:Flamiau es:Litten fr:Flamiaou it:Litten ja:ニャビー zh:火斑喵